El culpable
by Lurque
Summary: Quería atrapar al culpable y hacerle pagar, pero nunca, en ningún mundo paralelo, habría imaginado que se trataran de ellos, de él. Spoilers del 296.


**Título:** El culpable.

**Personajes:** Tsuna principalmente.

**Resumen:** Quería atrapar al culpable y hacerle pagar, pero nunca, en ningún mundo paralelo, habría imaginado que se trataran de emellos/em, de emél/em.

**SPOILERS:** del capítulo 296.

**Disclaimer:** KHR le pertenece a Amano, no a mí.

* * *

Lo que tiene ante sus ojos es el pecado que dejó Primo. Es un frasco pequeño, seguro que podría ocultarlo en su puño, y sin embargo, es la causa de que Yamamoto esté ahora en el hospital.

Cierra sus puños; en su interior está inquieto, no porque esté siendo observado por muchos mafiosos terroríficos, no porque su emfamilia/em esté expectante, no porque esté cara a cara con el Noveno... está inquieto porque el culpable va a presentarse en cualquier momento y él se ha jurado a sí mismo que le hará pagar lo que le ha hecho a Yamamoto.

En cuanto el Noveno le muestra el frasco, un ruido ensordecedor inunda la sala y todos tienen que llevarse las manos a los oídos. Le sigue la explosión y todo se vuelve un caos.

Tsuna mira a su alrededor buscando al enemigo, escucha de lejos las voces de los demás pero él sólo puede concentrarse en encontrar al causante. Igual de rápido que ha sucedido todo esto, los Guardianes del Noveno les han rodeado, dispuestos a actuar como escudos humanos.

Alguien dice "humo" y Tsuna se da cuenta un instante después. Uno de los Guardianes crea un escudo con sus flamas y las voces de Squalo y Dino se escuchan cerca dando instrucciones.

Tsuna siente como algo corta la brisa muy cerca de su mejilla, luego el humo empieza a disiparse y escucha como el Noveno gime de dolor. Tsuna se gira y le ve de rodillas, herido. Todo está sucediendo tan rápido que cada vez está más y más inquieto.

El Pecado está roto en el suelo pero los de seguridad dicen que todo está yendo según lo planeado. Tsuna no entiende nada, por eso se sorprende cuando el Noveno le explica que es una réplica lo que se ha roto y que el verdadero Pecado está guardado en una caja custodiada por una complicada e inquebrantable mezcla de flamas.

Es increíble lo que ha preparado el Noveno en tan poco tiempo, Tsuna siente una vez más que este mundillo se le queda muy grande. Por un segundo se siente aliviado, más cuando el Noveno le dice que atraparán al culpable de lo de Yamamoto.

Pero el alivio dura un suspiro. La caja fuerte está rota. Todos están confusos por la información. En seguida notan una presencia y el Guardián del Noveno se gira apuntándole con una pistola. Dicha pistola se rompe como por arte de magia. El corazón le va a salir por la boca a Tsuna.

Acto seguido empiezan a atacar y otro Guardián crea un escudo, pero esas extrañas balas o lo que sean lo atraviesan con facilidad. Alguien grita _¡al suelo!_ y los siguientes segundos son muy angustiosos. Tsuna está a punto de ver la cara del culpable.

Y cuando lo ve, Tsuna desea cerrar los ojos, frotárselos y que esa imagen no haya sido más que un espejismo, una mala jugada de su mente.

Pero no puede cerrar los ojos. La imagen no se va. No es una broma. Es tan real como el dolor que siente.

Son _ellos_.

Es _él._

_En... ma... _

Pronuncia su nombre en un susurro que sólo él puede oír. Está en shock, eso no puede estar ocurriendo. Por la mente de Tsuna pasan muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, pasan muchas imágenes, pasan las últimas semanas y todo lo que ha vivido con los Shimone. Y, a la vez, su mente está en blanco, no es capaz de reaccionar.

Enma ha dicho algo. O el chico que se parece a Enma, porque Tsuna todavía no puede asimilar que realmente sea él.

¿El Pecado pertenece a los Shimone? ¿Y a quien le importa eso ahora mismo?

–Los que atacaron a Yamamoto... –dice Tsuna, con una voz completamente afectada.

–Sí, fuimos nosotros –le confirma Enma, con una voz completamente insensible. Tsuna no quiere que siga hablando, quiere que se detenga, pero Enma continúa–. Era necesario para recuperar nuestro poder... y poder vengarnos de los Vongola.

Las palabras y las imágenes le llegan a Tsuna a una velocidad condenadamente lenta. Enma está vertiendo el Pecado sobre su anillo. El anillo emite una flama demoníaca. La flama envuelve a Enma y en sus brazos aparecen unos extraños guantes. La porte de Enma ha cambiado, el chico de apariencia débil e insegura ya no está; en su lugar, hay un chico que destila un poder aterrador, con una mirada de infinita indiferencia.

Y emergiendo de su frente, una extraña llama que no debería estar ahí.

Tsuna balbucea cosas, palabras incoherentes que intentan dar un sentido, encontrar una explicación para algo imposible.

La confusión se convierte en impotencia, en frustración, y esta se transforma en ira.

Una ira que nunca antes había sentido. Un ira que se extiende por su cuerpo como la misma sangre. Una ira que lleva el dolor de la traición impresa en ella.

–¡¿POR QUÉ?

El grito de Tsuna es indescriptible.

Ni Mukuro, ni Xanxus, ni siquiera Byakuran, le habían hecho sentirse tan tremendamente enfadado, tan profundamente herido.

La flama del cielo se dispara y Vongola Décimo sólo piensa en matar.

* * *

**Nota:** Soy tan jodidamente feliz de ver por fin a Enma!seme y el capítulo me ha gustado tanto que no he podido evitar escribir esto.


End file.
